


Where We Came In

by KB9VCN



Category: El Hazard: The Magnificent World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-31
Updated: 2002-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN
Summary: Written August 2002, revised May 2004; alternate universe/angst/drama; about 3200 words.
This is pretty much just a retread of Heinlein's "I Will Fear No Evil."  It's also similar to Spanner's "Wandering Souls," and Eponymous' "The Dead Of Night," and I've already written a mind swap with Shayla and Afura myself.  But I haven't found a story exactly like this.
This doesn't actually change the original ending very much until about the last third of the story.  That's just how it came out.
This contains character death (sort of) and adult themes.  Reader discretion is advised.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written August 2002, revised May 2004; alternate universe/angst/drama; about 3200 words.
> 
> This is pretty much just a retread of Heinlein's "I Will Fear No Evil." It's also similar to Spanner's "Wandering Souls," and Eponymous' "The Dead Of Night," and I've already written a mind swap with Shayla and Afura myself. But I haven't found a story exactly like this.
> 
> This doesn't actually change the original ending very much until about the last third of the story. That's just how it came out.
> 
> This contains character death (sort of) and adult themes. Reader discretion is advised.

(Are you searching for my soul? Your effort is in vain. A soul does not exist for me.)

[Yes, it does. Even for you. Be patient. I'll release you from this prison, no matter what it takes. I promise.]

(Such a thing is impossible.)

[No, it's not... There must a control circuit inside of you that forces you to obey the master of the key-staff. If I can only find it—]

(Give up your pursuit. I have been alone all this time, and I will continue to be alone.)

[You've never known the meaning of hope, have you?... Is that it?... Is this what's been trapping your soul?]

—

[Ifurita? What's happening?]

(Oh, Makoto... Thank you... You have... freed me.)

[It's becoming dark. And cold. Why?...]

(The... control circuit?... was part of me... It was... part... of my... nervous system... It seems... I cannot... live... without it.)

[No! This can't be happening! Why didn't you tell me?]

(I... did not... know. But... it is... alright. You have... released... my... soul.)

[NO!! I WON'T LET YOU DIE!! I WON'T!!]

(Makoto... stop...)

(Let... me... go...)

(If... you... go... too... far... you... may... not...)

—

Makoto opened his eyes, and blinked back tears.

_Strange,_ he thought. _I didn't know that I was crying._

(Makoto... I am so sorry...)

_What?_ he thought. _Who said that?_

Then he looked down, and saw his own body. His own face.

His own lifeless eyes gazed up at him.

He gasped, and fell to his knees beside himself, and brought his hands to his mouth. The force of his reaction surprised him as much as what he saw.

Then he looked at his hands. They were in long black gloves.

And then, Jinnai shouted in triumph. "YES!! You've DONE it!!" He ran to Makoto's body. "I can't believe he's finally—"

Makoto scowled, and swung the back of one fist towards Jinnai. His blow sent Jinnai flying back across the room.

Makoto had only meant to keep him away. He hadn't thought that he'd swung his fist that hard. And he shouldn't have had nearly enough strength to...

He held his hands before him, again.

Makoto finally realized what had happened to him— and Ifurita.

—

Fujisawa and Miz came into the room. They saw Ifurita kneeling over Makoto's lifeless body.

Miz gasped, turned away, and held her hands over her face. And Fujisawa cursed. "DAMN IT! What have you—"

Ifurita looked up at him. She seemed to be in shock, and Fujisawa saw the tears on her face. He froze, and stammered. "What the— what—"

Ifurita also stammered. " _Sensei_... Fujisawa- _sensei_... I saved... Makoto saved... me..."

Fujisawa was even more confused. "How do you know who I am?"

Ifurita stammered again. She seemed to have difficulty choosing her words. "I... saw you... in some of Makoto's memories..."

Jinnai shrieked. "DAMN YOU ALL!! You've betrayed me, you lousy wind-up witch! Soldiers! ATTACK!!"

One of his Bugrom held him up by his shoulders. "Make sure no one escapes alive! Ha! Ha ha! Ha..."

Ifurita looked to the cage behind her. "Fujisawa- _sensei_! You must rescue Fatora!" She kneeled to take up Makoto's body. "I will help you to—"

Suddenly, her strength failed. She moaned, and she collapsed under Makoto's dead weight, dropping her key-staff to the floor.

Fujisawa had gone to Fatora, but he looked back. "What's wrong?" Then he glanced back at Miz. Neither of them knew exactly what had happened. But it was clear that Ifurita was no longer their enemy.

Miz went to Ifurita's side. "Hold on! Don't worry!"

—

Shayla and Afura held their fire, and looked back to the hive, as a tidal wave of water burst out through a wall.

Miz was carried past them by the force of her wave of water. Fujisawa ran towards them, carrying a comatose Fatora.

And they were followed by... Ifurita!? And she was carrying... !?

Shayla screamed. "MAKOTO!!"

Fujisawa came to Shayla's side. "Shayla! You have to help her!"

Shayla turned to him. "What!?"

They both looked back to Ifurita, and saw her fall back on one knee. A flank of Bugrom troops were charging towards her.

Fujisawa gasped. He couldn't carry Fatora and—

Shayla growled, and bounded towards the hive, throwing out bolts of fire, blasting the Bugrom away. She came to Ifurita's side, and took Makoto's body from her, and helped Ifurita to her feet. "Who'd have thought I'd ever be helping YOU out?" Shayla snarled.

"Hurry!" Miz cried. "Let's get out of here!"

—

(Makoto. Wake up.)

Makoto opened his... no, her eyes. The ceiling of a room in the royal palace slowly came into focus.

(Makoto. You must try to... undo this.)

He spoke out loud, with her voice. "Who... is that?..."

(Makoto. It is me. Ifurita. I am... here. With you.)

He spoke again. "What?... How did this?..."

(You do not have to speak. I can hear you, if you... speak to me... with your thoughts.)

[Ifurita? How did this happen? How can I be?... How can we both be?...]

(I do not know. But you must try to undo it now. Your body will not survive, without... you.)

Makoto slowly turned her head, and saw... Makoto. His body had been brought here too. It was arranged in a second bed.

Makoto gasped, and blinked back tears again.

[Why am I... why are we crying again?]

(Oh, Makoto... I am so sorry... You are controlling my body, but my emotions are affecting you... and... I am not used to... being... free... to have... emotions...)

(But... we... do not have time for this. Please hurry.)

Makoto sat up, weakly struggled to the side of the bed, then fell forwards and kneeled by the second bed. [Why am I... Why are we so weak?]

(I do not know. But it is not important. Please, Makoto. Put my hand on your body, and try to undo this now.)

Makoto held out her hand, and rested it on his hand.

[Oh, God. Ifurita. I'm... this body is dead. The skin is cold. And there's no pulse...]

(Makoto! Try! It may not be too late. Try!)

[No. Nothing's happening. Even if... No. My ability is only effective against the ancient technology of El-Hazard. I can't communicate with a human body. I can't undo this.]

(NO!! I WON'T LET YOU DIE!! I WON'T!!)

Even as Ifurita began to cry loudly, alone in the room, kneeling by the bed, Makoto consoled her with his thoughts.

[Ifurita. Please don't cry. It's alright. I'm not dead. I'm alive. I'm here. With you. We're both alive. Somehow...]

Then Makoto felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up, through her tears.

The Princess Rune Venus looked down at her. "Ifurita? Why are you kneeling like this? Why are you holding his hand?"

(Makoto? You must pretend to—)

[Yes. I know. Don't worry.]

Ifurita sniffed. "Milady. This man freed me. He saved me. And I had... hoped... that I might... be able to..."

(Oh... Makoto!...)

Ifurita sobbed.

Rune kneeled beside her. "He volunteered to rescue my sister... but I think we all knew... he also wanted to rescue you. And I see now that he was right about you.

"I am sorry that the two of you could not be... together. But you must know... that... he..."

And Rune hung her head, and tears fell into her own lap.

But then, they both looked to a window. They both saw the light, and heard the sounds.

Rune gasped. "Oh no. They haven't... stopped it..."

Ifurita looked up sharply. Some of her strength seemed to return to her, very suddenly. "Milady? What has happened?"

Rune hung her head again. "The Eye of God... We... used it... and we defeated the Bugrom, but... the Phantom Tribe have sabotaged the control unit... and now..."

Ifurita turned, and took up her key-staff, and stood.

Rune looked up at her. "Ifurita! You mustn't! You don't have the strength to—"

Ifurita bowed her head, and spoke in parting, even as she left the room flying. "Milady. Pardon me. I must try to undo this."

—

[Ifurita? How did I know how to fly? And how did I find the strength to?...]

(I do not know. I do not understand how any of this is possible. Too much has happened, too fast.)

[Dear God. Ifurita. Look at the Eye of God. It's—]

(Yes, Makoto. I can see through our eyes. It has gone out of control. Can you stop it? With your ability?)

[I hope so— Oh, God! Is that _sensei_ , and Nanami? That man's going to—]

(Makoto! The key-staff! Swing it around, and—)

—

Nanami closed her eyes, and waited for the death blow— but it never came. She opened her eyes, to see Galus tumble away, bleeding heavily. "What the?..." she whispered. "Ifurita?..."

Galus fell against a spar. Nahato went to him as he snarled. "The Eye of God... has gone beyond... the critical point. No one... can... stop it... now..."

—

They all stood at the edge of a deep shaft. It seemed to open into an infinitely deep black empty space.

"I am going in," Ifurita said. "Everyone should leave here, and find cover."

"It's too late," Afura said. "Even if you could stop it, there's a danger! You'd be shot far away, into time and space!"

"There is no other option," Ifurita said. "I must."

She turned to Fujisawa and Nanami, and spoke to them all. "When I met Makoto on your Earth, I used an ability I don't have yet to send you here to El-Hazard. I could only have done so if I gained knowledge of the technique from the Eye of God.

"I was apparently transported through time and space, wherein I drifted for ten thousand years. Finally, I came to rest on Earth at the site of your school."

"But how can that be?" Nanami asked. "Makoto was the only one who was able to synchronize the Eye of God."

"Makoto gave me more than... freedom," Ifurita said, sadly, blinking back tears again. "He gave me another gift. I have his ability now. I can stop the Eye of God. And I must."

Fujisawa spoke. "You're not up to traveling ten thousand years, Ifurita. Your body's worn out. You were weak. You were almost dying."

Ifurita smiled. "But this has already been determined from the beginning. Don't worry.

"I shall have my key-staff with me. Perhaps, after I send you, and Makoto, to El-Hazard, I can be recharged, and return..."

Ifurita took one last look at all of them, and then she fell back and down, into the Eye of God.

—

(Makoto? I told you that I was lost for ten thousand years. Your mind, your... soul... is still human. I can sleep through the years, but... you? How will you survive?)

[I will. I must have done. We'll survive. Together. This is destiny, Ifurita. If I had not undertaken this journey, I could never meet you. And that's why I am going. To meet... me.]

(Makoto? If we are to spend ten thousand years, or longer, together, like this? I should like to know more about you. You have seen my memories, but...)

[Then let me give you mine.]

—

A wave of pure white light swept over Floristica, and Roshtaria, and much of El-Hazard.

—

(Makoto. The wait... is over. The capsule... is opening...)

[Yes. It's time. Thank you, Ifurita... I couldn't have done it without you.]

(Oh... Makoto... it is... you...)

Ifurita raised her head, and wept to see Makoto again. For the last time.

—

The last traces of energy dissipated. Ifurita fell to the floor of the chamber, weeping again.

(Makoto... You are... gone...)

[Very... weak... Ifurita?... are you?...]

(Yes, Makoto. You have done it.)

[We've... done it... But... I think... we're dying...]

(Yes. We are almost out of energy. We have only a few hours left.)

Ifurita stood up, took up her key-staff, and left the chamber.

[Time to put... our plan... into action...]

(Do you think he will come?)

Ifurita smiled to herself. [Yes. If it worked for Jinnai...]

—

Hayashi stood in the small group of trees behind the school, with a note from Nanami in his hand.

He nervously glanced around him. He had heard rumors that Jinnai was planning to... do something... to Makoto here. He hoped that he wasn't part of Jinnai's plans.

But still, it was a note from Nanami...

"Hayashi?... Please... come... here..."

As he came forwards, he saw a young woman sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree. But... it wasn't Nanami.

She spoke again as he approached her. "Hayashi?... President of the... Shinonome High School... Science Fiction Club?..."

He gaped at the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and gulped. She looked like something out of the anime that was shown at his club meetings.

That thing she's holding, he thought. I wonder if that's a weapon.

"How... did you know... who I am?" he asked, very nervously. "Hey... who are you?"

The woman smiled weakly at him. "I will explain. But first... I must ask... your help."

—

Ifurita and Hayashi stood near the peak of a mountain, and looked out over Roshtaria. They had a clear view of Floristica.

"Incredible," Hayashi murmured. "It puts anime to shame."

Ifurita turned to him, and smiled. "Hayashi? I am curious. The Earthlings that have traveled to El-Hazard before you have found themselves with paranormal abilities. Have you?..."

She trailed off as he stared at her, with an odd intensity. "Yes..." he said. And he suddenly grinned.

"Yes. I can... read your thoughts?... Oh, wow! I'm a telepath! This is incredible! It's like..."

Then he gaped at her. "Ma— Makoto!? Is... that... you!?..."

Ifurita returned his surprised look. But then, she smiled. "Yes... and no. It is a long story."

Hayashi breathed out heavily, but he also grinned. "Ohhhh-KAY. This is just too weird."

Ifurita turned back to the horizon. "Hayashi, this world is my home now... but..."

"Yeah," Hayashi cut her off. "I'd better get back. I've got a third period physics exam. And I don't think I'd like to go around reading everyone's minds. That'd be too weird..."

"This will be... our secret?" Ifurita asked.

"Yeah," Hayashi said again, as Ifurita summoned up the energy to send him back to Earth. "I wouldn't want to try to explain that my classmate turned into a female demon god.

"Makoto? Thanks for this. It's been... strange."

Hayashi disappeared, in a burst of energy.

Ifurita staggered with the effort, but she smiled to herself. [Yes, Hayashi, it has been... a long strange journey. But it is almost over now.]

(Makoto? It took a great deal of energy to return to El-Hazard, and then to send Hayashi back. We must...)

[Yes, Ifurita. I know. We need another recharge.]

[But it's... alright. We're... almost... home...]

—

Ifurita entered the palace complex, on foot, leaning on her key-staff for support, like a crutch.

The royal palace guard didn't try to stop the demon god as she staggered past them. She looked as if she might collapse at any moment. But they still remembered the last time she had come.

The royal hall fell silent as she entered. She made her way along the hall, apparently growing weaker with each step.

She fell to her knees before the Princess Rune Venus, partly out of respect, but mostly out of weakness.

Rune had heard well in advance that the demon god was coming, but she still couldn't hide the surprise in her voice. "Ifurita? You have returned? After three years..."

Ifurita barely had the strength left to look up to Rune. "Milady?... I offer... myself... to you. But... I am... dying. If... you will... recharge me... I shall be... your... subject."

—

Ifurita stood before a small stone marker in the royal gardens.

Makoto had never learned to read the script inscribed on it, on his own, but he had long ago assimilated Ifurita's knowledge of every written language of El-Hazard.

**MAKOTO MIZUHARA  
WANDERER**

(Makoto?)

[Sorry... I was lost in my... thoughts.]

[I know... we know... time moves differently between Earth and El-Hazard. But it's hard to believe. I've been... dead... to all of them for three years. But this might be the strangest part yet. Standing over my own grave...]

(Oh... Makoto... I am so sorry...)

Ifurita sniffed, and began to cry.

[No, Ifurita. I'M sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't free you. You're even more of a prisoner, now, inside your own body, than you were before.]

(No... Makoto... I am free. I will never have to bring suffering to others again. I am free... to... share my life... with... the one I... love... I am free to... love... you... forever...)

[Ifurita...]

"Roshtal for your thoughts?"

Ifurita looked up, then to her side. Nanami stood beside her.

Nanami grimaced. "Oh. Sorry. Didn't see you were crying."

Ifurita sniffed again, and smiled shakily.

Nanami turned back to the stone marker. "My restaurant is just outside the palace. I've come here, every day, the past three years or so, after work. And I have to admit that I cried, every day, for a long time."

She suddenly looked to Ifurita. "But please don't think that I blame you."

Ifurita smiled, more steadily now. "Thank you, Nanami."

The both gazed at the marker for awhile.

Ifurita turned to Nanami again. "Does... Shayla?..."

Nanami sighed, and spoke without looking away from the stone. "I know she can't hurt you. And I know you wouldn't hurt her now. But... you might want to try to avoid her, as much as you can. I think, if she saw you, she'd try to tear your heart out."

Ifurita sighed. "I had hoped that I could speak with her. Perhaps someday..."

They both gazed at the marker for awhile longer.

"Um... Ifurita?" Nanami finally asked. "Could I ask you a personal question?"

Ifurita smiled sweetly. "Of course. We are friends now."

Nanami stammered. "I know... you and... Makoto... had some kind of... link... and that he... changed?... you... somehow... but... Is there... some part of... Makoto... uh... in you... now?

"I know you've only been back a few days, but I've noticed... things... Little things, like... the way you look at me..."

And Ifurita looked at her.

[Oh, Nanami. You still amaze me. Ifurita?...]

(Yes, Makoto. Tell her. She deserves to know.)

Ifurita sighed, and smiled. "Nanami. It is... it's... me... Makoto. It's me. I'm sorry—"

Ifurita cut herself off as Nanami suddenly hugged her.

"Nanami..." Ifurita said, and blinked back tears again.

(Oh... Makoto... she loves you... She loves you too...)

"Nanami," Ifurita said again, after some time. "I am sorry that I... we... could not—"

"WE?" Nanami looked up, into Ifurita's face. "You mean you're BOTH?..."

"Ifurita is still... with me," Ifurita said. "In my thoughts. She speaks with me as clearly as if she were standing here. And I control this body, but her emotions often overwhelm me. And after sharing so much, for ten thousand years... we are still of two minds, but... I do not think we could ever be apart, again, now.

"But I am sorry that... we... could not tell you sooner. This has all been so strange..."

Nanami embraced Ifurita again, and laughed nervously. "You think YOU'VE got it strange? Well, you should try confessing your love to the disembodied mind of your best friend in the body of a female demon god."


End file.
